


Winter Traditions Deep in the Desert

by orphan_account



Series: Fill the Void [6]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, just two boys out on the ice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23216842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jeremy remembers skating as a kid, having been born in a northern city. So when he gets a chance to do so in Los Santos, of course he's going to take Ryan along with him.
Relationships: Jeremy Dooley/Ryan Haywood
Series: Fill the Void [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663750
Kudos: 51





	Winter Traditions Deep in the Desert

It was rare for Ryan to not have done something. A man of his experience and knowledge, it was hard to pull a fast one on him. But one day he and Jeremy were out of the city and they had some free time to themselves, and Jeremy wanted to share a part of his life and his childhood with Ryan. They were far enough north for it all to make sense. He invited Ryan out to a skating rink.

“Skating?” Ryan said. “I didn’t know you knew how to skate.”

“Came from a northern city,” he said. “It’s sort of expected that you know at least one winter sport. It’s that or you’re a social outcast from the time you’re five. Now come on.” He tugged on Ryan’s arm and tried to pull him towards the door. “Let’s _goooo.”_

He didn’t understand Ryan’s reluctance at first even if Ryan played along with him until they were in the car on their way to the arena.

“I thought I should tell you before we actually get there and get comfortable,” Ryan said. “I, um, I don’t know how to skate.”

“What? What do you mean? You’ve never skated before?”

“Why should I have?” Ryan bristled and pressed closer to his side of the car. “It’s not common for everyone.”

“Yeah, but … never mind. I can show you how.”

“We’re going to have a terrible time,” Ryan said. “I’m not a great student.”

“But I’m an _amazing_ teacher. It’ll be fine.”

First, they had to get skates at the rink, queued up to borrow a few pairs and find a spot in the change rooms to get their skates laced up. Jeremy did his first and then helped Ryan out with his.

“Always start from the bottom and you always tighten up as you go,” he said, performing the move, kneeling there on the dirty floor as Ryan went along with his gimmick.

“Yeah, nothing like walking on two knives.”

“Now, I know you’ve done more dangerous stuff than this,” Jeremy chided.

“Maybe. But I’m a realistic man and knives being strapped to a person’s feet was definitely a stupid invention.”

“You also know what a stupid invention is? A gun. But here we are making a living with one and having fun with another. Now, come on, sourpuss. The ice waits for no one.”

It took a moment for Ryan to find his balance, but Jeremy was there, holding his hands and guiding him out onto the rink. It was a quiet nigh, mid-week so few families were there. Some younger teens who had too much time on their hands. Not too many people so hopefully Ryan wouldn’t feel too out of place trying to learn how to skate.

“Just hold my hands and I’ll lead you around the edge,” Jeremy said.

“If my ego is bruised because of this, I will make you miserable.”

“Aww, where’s the fun Ryan who was rolling around in the snow the other day?”

_“He never existed.”_

“That’s the spirit, Ryan.” Jeremy slapped him on both shoulders for good measure and led him out onto the rink. They took this entirely at Ryan’s pace, making sure he knew he could grab onto the edge for balance, but holding his hands firmly as they made their way onto the ice and just gently pushed off.

“Because skating on firm water is definitely a smart thing to do,” Ryan muttered.

“I love how positive you’re being,” Jeremy replied lovingly. “Now come on. Focus on keeping your feet together and just let me pull you along.”

It was the easiest way to get Ryan on the ice and it was interesting to see him so uncomfortable in his own body. With most other things in their line of work, Ryan did everything with such passion and such confidence in his own body. But here there was none of that, and Jeremy found it endearing.

Slowly they made their away around the rink, and Jeremy slowly encouraged Ryan to do small moves. To move his feet in wave like patterns to get a feel for the skates and how it felt to be on ice, how to move from side to side, how to balance. It’d been some time since Jeremy had been on ice properly, and it was good to know that all eighteen years he spent on the ice weren’t completely forgotten.

Eventually, Ryan found his balance and he felt confident enough to try it on his own, Jeremy sliding around to skate at his side and catch him if he fell or stumbled.

“It takes a while,” Jeremy said. “But honestly? It’s nice simply just to move on the ice and feel like you’re graceful for once, you know? Go fast and feel cool doing it.”

“I’m not ready to go fast,” Ryan said, keeping his arms at a set distance from his body. “But I think I get the appeal.”

“Once you’re done, you can take a seat on the bench there and watch me for a bit if you’d like that.”

“I think I would. I’d like to see what makes this ice so special for you.”

Jeremy indulged him, and once Ryan had his fill and took a seat quite carefully on the hockey bench, Jeremy picked up the pace and skated around the rink, turning in circles, daring to take a foot off the ice, small jumps here and there, and to finish it all off, he came to a perfect skidding halt in front of him that would make any professional skater proud.

“I feel like knife feet would have certain advantages,” Ryan said.

“Only if you keep them sharp enough,” Jeremy said. He drifted over to where Ryan was leaning on the edge of the bench. Jeremy came in close and rubbed their noses together.

“I doubt that’s a problem for me,” Ryan said.

“Probably not. Now, come on. After ice skating it’s only common to go out for hot chocolate after.”

“Why, _dear,_ you are positively spoiling me.”

“Only the best for you, Ryan.”


End file.
